Kativan Wars
Summary The Kativan Wars are three major wars between Kativa and the majority of the Ulvanian population. Kativa entered the realm at the beginning of the Third Age and assumed control as Goddess of the Night. She gained tremendous support from the Vyre-elves (predesecors of the Vampyres ) and from the oppressed human, orc, goblin and giant community in Kelgrimen (then called Arehiem) and in the pirate isles and in Portal Island. In 4782, after thousands of bloody battles, the oppresed (known as Vyri), formed a nation. However, in 4793, several portals opened up all over the world. Demons poured out and attacked many major cities throughout the world, starting the First Kativan War. First Kativan War (3E 4793-4832) In 4795, the Battle of the Knives, Kativa gained control of all of Kelgrimen and wiped out the Arehi Race. Kativa's armies briefly took control of the entire world in 4830, but was driven back by the sheer force of the High Council Nations (then known as the Pact of Nations) , combined with the bravery of the Xilaskar who, in 4832, managed to close every single portal save for the one in Kativa's Dark Citadel. In the Battle of the Cape and the Battle of Tethys (a week later), the High Council Nations defeated Kativa and drove her back to Kelgrimen. Where she remains to this day. Major Battles (First Kativan War) The Battle of the Knives (Kelgrimen) The Battle of the Cape (Grathor Bay) The Battle of Tethys (Malari Front) The Battle of the Forest (Northern Kelgrimen) Second Kativan War (3E 4875-6734) In 4875, after several years of relative peace, Kativa launched another attack. The High Council Nations quickly mobilised and the two forces met at the four fronts (Malari Front - West, Nomad Front - North, Irian Front - East, Pirate Front - South). The entire war was a standstill. Both sides were camped in trenches on either sides of the front, with any attack resulting in death. The War remained like this for 1854 years, neither side winning, both sides losing. The High Council Nations had enough money and divine support to continue the war for this long, but was running out of money. Kativa, on the other hand, wasn't. In 6729, a Xilaskar Party managed to close the demon portal in the Black Citadel. They all lost their lives, but managed to stop the Kativans constant supply of aid. The Battle of the Gods began and soon, chaos erupted. After the invocation of The Almighty One, the Gods were banished and the war ended. Major Battles (Second Kativan War) The Battle of the Gods (Kelgrimen) The Battle of the Dark Citadel (Kelgrimen) Third Kativan War (3E 6734-Present) In 7454, theHigh Council Nations launched an attack of the four fronts and started the Third Kativan War. Unlike the Second War, trenches were not used, but like the Second War, it was a standstill. In-fact, it was a stand still for 3041 years and is still on-going. Many High Council Nations decided to emply the 1/10 rule, in which one tenth of the national army must be deployed to Kelgrimen. It has been a succesful tactic, but has not been able to gain any ground. The Xilaskar, after being banned in 9954, have launched few succesful attacks and have largely been forgotten about, even though they have bases in every province all over the world. Major Battles (Third Kativan War) The Battle of Irikumak Lore A History of the 1st Kativan War A History of the 2nd Kativan War A History of the 3rd Kativan War Category:The Kativan Wars Category:History Category:Battles Category:Game Lore